man
by buttercup679
Summary: a Kymman i don' t own southpark
1. Chapter 1

I don't get why we have to spend our class trip on a fucking bus with a bunch of ho's all the why to fucking Nevada to some fucking them park Cart men it can't be that bad the fuck it won't Jew and the bitch Wendy's coming hey don't call my girl friend a bitch and Kenny with his bitch hey say what you want man Bebe is smocking hot sure she is shut up Cart men. OK class buddy system Stanley can we go on the tunnel of love please yea Kenny can we sure why not look's like it's me and you Jew yea whatever Cart men what do you want to do we can go to the concert over there fine Cart men

I just want to be with you and no matter were life take's us nothing can break us apart you no it's true I just want to be with you because you're love is my drug I don't care what they say I'll be hear waiting on you .

Kyle you're not having fun are you go hang with Stan and Wendy I'll be fine I'll just hang with Butter's and Token at the snake bar are you sure yea go on Jew I don't need you hear go on thanks Cart men hey Butter's hey Eric wears Kyle he went to hang with Stan he wasn't having fun so I let him go so I take he still doesn't know you like him shut the fuck up Token dude calm down I ain't going to tell him that's for you to do thanks guy's were you going Eric home I don't want to stay the hole 2 week's I just need to think my mom's picking me up in 10 minutes so see yea guy's in 2 week's I guess see yea come on hon mommy doesn't got all day I'm coming mom . Hey Butter's wears Cart men I thought he told you guy's no he didn't tell us anything he went home why something about thinking he didn't want to stay the hole 2 week's so he's mom picked him up about 15 minutes ago fellas oh yea he said to give you guy's this I don't know why thanks Butter's were are you guy's going the hotel see yea letter guy's.

I had to leave to think I'll see you guy's in 2 week's Cart men oh yea tell Kyle to team with Stan and Wendy that's how he wanted to be on team's with any how I guess what Craig said was true I don't have friend's so have fun Marsh Broflovski and McCormick you guy's were real friend's I was just the fat ass for you to pick on so that's why I'm leaving the group to think so long Erick Cart men.

Guy's his gone were raid of the fat ass once and for all thank you God for getting raid of him thank you Kyle Stan Kenny what Butter you butt dialed him he just hung up you mean he heard every thing I think you guy's really hurt his feelings he'll be over it bye the time we get back right he cant be mad forever yea he's just being a baby and need's to get over it true that all votes for Cart men won't come back to the group say I dame to bad every one said I I guess well have to go ask Jimmy he said he done

2 week's later

Let's go see Cart men he still can't be mad I don't know he could be shut up Butter's Ms' Cart men is Cart men home I'm afraid he said he dosn't want to see you guy's any more and he has no friend's guy's can you believee he wasn't at the bus stop today look there he is Cart men Cart men he'sannoying us may I help you Marsh yea what's wrong with you I'm sorry how are you Stan oh you mean my ex friend along with Broflovski and McCormick what was it you guy's said oh yea were raid of fat ass forever thank God but if you excuse me I have to get to class Token what's really wrong with him I promised I wouldn't tell any one what let's put it this way how would you like to be told bye Wendy that she was glade you were gone it would hurt how dose Cart men like Token Kyle OK Kyle yea my best friend Kyle yea he was going to ask him when Kyle got back but then Kyle broke his heart like Wendy did you're Kyle you need to talk to Cart men why he like's you Cart men what do you want Kyle I heard every thing we were only joking to see if you'd come back really yea you big dumb ass Kyle yea would you like to be my boy friend I thought you would never ask oh yea and Kyle remember I well always love you . Fin of chapter 1


	2. now do you getit

I'm telling you guy's Cart men has something why would he want to be my friend all the sudden he's up to something trust me Kyle you may be on to something yea dude hello ms Marsh were is Stan there up in his room Eric thank you ms Marsh I'm telling you fat ass can't change he's to evil don't for get fat yea thank Kenny Eric ain't you staying no I need to go home Stan Marsh get down hear right now what mom what did you say to Eric he left hear very upset oh fuck he must have over heard us talking mom he hasn't changed . Mom what sweet heart Eric have you been crying I don't want to see them ass holes again if they show up I went to leave at grandmothers house OK hon just get some rest as you see principle Rose I need to change all my class I don't want my class to be with Stan Kyle and Kenny or share a lunch or PE class with them OK thank you Eric well have your new class when you come in Monday thank you so mush . Fellas have you heard Cart men changed all his Class well how's he share a class with the Auto shop kid's Craig and Clyde Timmy and Jimmy Cart men what's wrong oh my hearts brook into a million piece because I love Kyle and he heats me that it Kyle Cart men has something to ask you Kyle I'm in love with you how can I prove it please date me Kyle fine Cart men but if your planing something I will kill you OK Kyle I love you .


	3. Chapter 3

Cart men I love you I love you to Kyle how mush more then you'll ever know Stan where's my favorite girl right hear uncle Cart men what's up we came to see you I thought uncle Kyle would never get back together and he was a fealty no good Jew rat oh really Kyle you pissed me off what did you expect me to say what you said but all's forgiven and we get married in 2 week's I'm so happy you and me both Kyle. Cart men yea were married now what do you want to do love you the rest of my life Stan Kenny were Faith at the mall she's 8 guy's she look's just like Stan and act's like Kenny hey you know I love you baby I know were all happy we can leave together happily now .


	4. Chapter 4

Are you guy's going to Kenny party yea how want's to miss a McCormick party Kyle were leaving bye 7 OK yea what ever Cart men Kyle if you don't want to date me then don't I do it's just what if people call us fags then I'll kick there ass no one fucks with my Jew but me thank Cart men no problem. Kyle what's up Stan you have to try the McCormick drink it's awesome is it really yea fine Stan Cart men what Kyle want to go have fun you no it let's go oh Cart men take it Kyle oh yea that was good I know it was Jew what ever fat ass I love you Kyle I love you to Cart men . Cart men yea Kyle what do you want to do today go to school it's Monday that was one fucking party yea it was Stan it was great me and Cart men made it office last nite we had SEX dude to munch information wear's Kenny his with Red they must have fucked to I guess nothing with Wendy hu Hippie no she's a bitch Stan well she is Kyle she won't put out for shite and I love her so mush it fucking suck all we do is kiss.

2 week's later

Ba Ba Kyle are you OK yea mom must have been the chicken we ate last nite maybe you should stay home from school no it's OK alright if you get sick again I'll come get you Kyle OK Mom Kyle you look awful thank no really what's wrong with you I'm sick Cart men what Ba Ba dude may be you should stay home no I'm OK Ba that's it Kyle you're going to the doctor not School let's go thank Cart men what seems to be the matter with you throwing up Nassau all right let me run a few test and I'll get back with you Cart men I'm scared I'm right hear Kyle what's wrong Doc you're Pregnant how I'm a boy on the outside yes in the inside no you have female part's Cart men I'll be there for you Kyle thanks I love you Kyle I love you to .

Mom yes Kyle you no how I've been with Cart men for 1 mouth now right yea well were having a baby and were going to get our own house with Cart men well money from his grand mother oh yea and were getting married in 2 week we love each other so mush mom and this baby just helped bring us closer together that's great Kyle Cart men even going to be Jewish really yea well that's just great Kyle when do you go back to the doctor in 2 week's to make sure the baby's growing right and to find when the baby due I'll show you and dad the picture in 2 week's great Kyle I'm happy for you Kyle thank mom.

Cart men my mom fine with it really yea let's go find us a house I already found us won it's right next to you're mom's right hear wow Cart men this is nice I know right and it's all are now thank you Cart men I have to tell my mom mom what is it Kyle were going to be neighbor that's great I can come see you and my grand baby when ever I want to this is going to be awesome I know right come on Cart men we have to go to the doctor to day Broflovski coming yes every thing looks right look's like you're have the baby in June a summer baby yea now come back in 1 mouth to see what the baby is thank you Doc.

Hear the picture of the baby I can't believe my Kyle get's married tomorrow I know right mom I have to still Stan and Kenny they all ready no thank mom I do I do you may kiss you're Groom Cart men yea Kyle I love you but my feet are killing me come hear Jew dame what are we going to do for our honey moon we can go to dinner sound's good to me but remember nothing spice Kyle Cart men I love you I love you to Kyle with all my heart you're my little Jew monster and your my fat ass.

1 mouth latter

Cart men get up we have to go to the doctor to find out what are baby is let's see hear looks like you're having a girl thank you so mush doctor now right now is when Kyle well get his mood swing he already started those he thanks he fat I tell him he so hot and I love him but he don't listen I do to Cart men oh you do well its may so you only have 1 month to go don't worry so mush the baby growing and Kyle heath as a horse thanks doctor .


	5. Chapter 5

Cart men I know today's Kenny birth day but what is it Kyle were having this baby now oh fuck hang on Kyle Broflovski I called 15 minutes ago yes right this way yes you're in labor and digalted a 4 so wore moving along thank you nurse . Broflovski room 212 right this way hear they are Cart men what's up man just waiting for the baby to come Cart men you don't sound to good no I'm fine really just a little lite head and throwing up Stan take Cart men to the er part no I'm not leaving you're side Kyle I told you Kenny hear and his you're half brother Kenny take care of him I got it bro. Cart men what's you're last name Broflovski Cart men Broflovski what seems to be the problem light head and throwing up right this way he has the flu his having a baby he can't be there the baby could catch it but Kyle I'll go call him Cart men just rest thanks Stan uh Kyle yea what's wrong with Cart men he has the flu he can't be there with you he told Kenny to help you threw this Kenny Cart men has the flu you have to help me please I'm right hear Kyle you no if Cart men could be hear he would I know Kenny alrigh push one more big one Kyl and hear she is aw Kenny she's beautiful I know Kyle send a picture to Stan to show Cart men what are you going to name her Faith Elizabeth Broflovski is that her Stan yea Faith Elizabeth Broflovski she beautiful how Kyle great when do I get out tomorrow thanks Stan Kyle there you are were are baby she's right hear you want to hold her Cart men yea she has long brown hair like me and Green eye like you Kyle she so cute Kyle well you not the ugliest guy to make a baby with Cart men you ain't ether Cart men I just wish what Kyle Stan was with Kenny they are Kyle I know they already had there baby Hope Korea Marsh I know but do you think them 2 well be friend yea we always we be friends and our kids.

1 year later

Cart men look at our little girl she so cute I know she is a very pretty girl ain't she yea Stan were Kenny getting Hope out of the car Faith this is Hope hi well you be my best friend yea sure .


End file.
